This is Our Love
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: #Rated 18# Hinata adalah gadis penghibur yang bertemu dengan Naruto seorang samurai bangsawan. Benang merah telah mempertemukan mereka berdua. Namun, bagaimanakah dengan penikahan Naruto dengan Putri Shion yang telah dijanjikan? Bisakah Naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama?/"Apakah cara seperti ini sudah menarik perhatianmu, Naruto-sama?"/CHAP 2 UP!/HinaNaruShion!/Fic gaje/DLDR!/RnR? :)
1. Rumah Bordil

**This is Our Love**

 **Chara : [Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata] Shion**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, H/C, mungkin?**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, gak jelas, so many typos, less description, kesamaan ide? Kita jodoh dong :v, etc**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:chacha:**

Chapter 1 : Rumah Bordil

...

 _Boleh saja jika kita tak bisa bersama di dalam suatu kehidupan ini..._

 _Namun, aku percaya bahwa ikatan benang merah ini akan mempertemukan hati kita di kehidupan yang kedua._

.

.

.

Tahun 1880, Konohagakure.

Suara petikan alat musik _koto_ tengah memecah kesunyian di perumahan bordir kecil. Namun, tidak akan lengkap jika tidak diiringi dengan tarian-tarian tradisional Jepang yang begitu memanjakan mata pengunjung yang memandang.

"Wahaha...Tsunade- _sama_. Memang tidak salah jika rumah bordirmu banyak dikunjungi oleh banyak pejabat..." ujar pria paruh baya dengan tawa kerasnya.

"Fufufu, memangnya mengapa tuan?" tanya wanita cantik sekitar 40 tahunan itu dengan tawa genitnya, Senju Tsunade.

"Selain fasilitasnya bagus, gadis-gadis disini juga sangat cantik. Apa mungkin karena pemilik rumah bordil ini juga cantik?" goda pria itu lagi.

"Tuan bisa saja..."

"Kudengar-dengar, ada gadis baru di rumahmu ini?" kemudian pejabat itu bertanya.

"Iya, tuan."

"Bisa kau panggilkan? Aku ingin melihat wajahnya..."

"Baiklah, aku panggilkan dulu."

 **:chacha:**

Setelah pamit dari pria langganannya itu, wanita berambut kecoklatan di ikat dua rendah itu pun mencari wanita penghibur yang baru yang ingin dilihat oleh pelanggan setianya itu

 **SRAK...** suara pintu geser terbuka.

"-!" gadis muda tersebut terkejut bukan main, "Tsunade- _sama_?" gumamnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hinata- _chan_. Kau selesai berdandan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hmm..." gadis manis bernama Hinata itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"Turunlah. Ada pelanggan yang ingin menyewamu!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas.

"Baik."

Dan kedua perempuan itu turun untuk menemui pria tersebut.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Dia Hinata- _chan_. Gadis baru disini..."

"Salam kenal..." gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu pun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Cantik sekali..." pria tua itu mendekati Hinata, "Dia juga wangi!" serunya.

"Ingat Madara- _sama._ Tugasnya di sini hanya menemanimu minum."

"Ah iya, iya. Mengapa dia tidak menemaniku tidur?"

"Saya dan Hinata telah bersepakat, tuan. Jadi dia hanya menemanimu minum arak."

"Hhh...membosankan." desisnya "Berapa bayarannya?"

"1000 keping emas." jawab Tsunade dengan enteng.

"Mahal sekali...?"

"Dia ini beda dengan gadis penghibur lainnya..." ujar wanita itu menjelaskan, "Dia masih belia dan juga cantik." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah...baiklah..." kemudian pria itu memberikan harga sesuai yang mucikari itu inginkan. "Ayo kita pergi, Hinata- _chan_ ~" ajaknya seraya merangkul pinggang gadis mungil itu

Tsunade pun hanya berdiri seraya merenungkan sesuatu, 'Apa tidak apa-apa aku menyerahkan Hinata pada tua bangka itu?' wanita cantik itu kemudian memijit-mijit dahinya yang mulai terasa nyut-nyutan.

'Tapi...Tuan Madara itukan orangnya mesum...'

"Astaga, apa yang telah aku lakukan?" dan Tsunade pun sadar setelah merenung dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Semoga saja Hinata tidak apa-apa!"

 **:chacha:**

"Naruto, bagaimana jika kita minum arak di sana? _Geisha_ di sana cantik-cantik dan menggoda." ujar Kiba seraya menunjuk sebuah perumahan bordil.

"Dasar kau otak mesum. Kita hanya minum saja di sana. Tidak ada layanan dari gadis-gadis manapun!" jawab pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah seorang _samurai_ gagah berasal dari Sunagakure. Pakaian _hakama_ dan _haori_ hitam pun membuatnya semakin mempesona. Wajar bila banyak wanita yang tergila-gila pada pemuda itu.

"Ah~ kau nggak asyik!" ujar Kiba memangkukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dan juga, kau telah dilamar dan dijodohkan oleh wanita lain. Mana mungkin kamu berani 'bermain belakang' darinya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"..." Naruto tak menggubris celotehan dari temannya itu. Dia terus melangkah untuk menuju ke tempat hiburan itu.

 **Tep.**

Kedua _samurai_ itu telah sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Tanpa ragu, mereka pun memasuki rumah bordil yang dimaksud.

"Selamat datang, tuan-tuan!"

"Ah..." gumam pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu, "Kami kemari hanya ingin minum saja."

"Perlukah aku memanggil gadis-gadis untuk melayani tuan-tuan?"

"Tentu-" belum selesai temannya menjawab, dengan cepat Naruto memotong perkataan temannya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, hahaha!" suara tawanya seperti tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Oh? Hohoho..." wanita pemilik bordil –Tsunade- itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa, "Baiklah, tuan silahkan menunggu di sini."

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Naruto. Setelah wanita itu pergi, barulah pemuda bermata _sapphire_ menjitak Kiba temannya itu.

 **TAK!**

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang tidak perlu pelayanan _geisha_!"

"Iya, maaf."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin pergi ke lantai atas dulu."

"Tuh, kan? Kau pasti mau mencari gadis diam-diam."

"Tidak..."

"Aku ikut!"

"Boleh."

 **:chacha:**

 **TUK!**

Secawan arak berbenturan dengan meja kayu di lantai atas. Di mana ruangan itu terdapat dua orang. Satunya pria tua dan satunya lagi gadis cantik.

"Cih! Gara-gara orang itu, kekuasaanku menjadi jatuh, hik!" ujar pria tua yang tengah Hinata temani.

"Si-siapa yang anda maksud, Madara- _sama_?" tanya gadis bermata keunguan itu hati-hati seraya menuangkan minum untuk tamunya itu.

"Ya...tentu saja Sarutobi Hiruzen yang telah menurunkan jabatanku sebagai perdana menteri."

"Memangnya kenapa sampai-sampai Sarutobi- _sama_ menurunkan jabatan anda?" gadis manis itu bertanya lagi.

"Wahahahaha!"

"?"

Hinata sekarang sadar, bahwa bertanya dengan orang mabuk itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

 _Geisha_ belia itu kemudian memijit-mijit dahinya yang mulai pusing. Menghadapi orang tua yang mabuk dan berbicara tak karuan. gadis berambut panjang itu berusaha tak menanggapinya.

Untuk apa ia bertanya lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa orang tua di hadapannya itu mabuk karena turun jabatan?

"Hei, cantik. Kenapa kau tak ikut minum?" tanyanya seraya menuangkan secawan arak lagi.

"Ma-maaf. Saya tak bisa minum..." jawabnya jujur.

 **PRANG!** Cawan di tangan pria tua itu dibanting oleh ia sendiri.

"-!" Hinata terkejut bukan main. Ia tak tahu, mengapa ekspresi tamunya itu berubah?

"Tuan, ada apa?" Hinata berusaha memapah tamunya itu.

"Bisa melayani tamu tidak kamu itu? Bukankah tugas kamu adalah menemaniku minum? Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak bisa meneguk arak secawan pun!" bentak Madara kepada gadis bermata _lavender_ tersebut.

"Ma-maaf kan saya..." Hinata pun meminta maaf dengan _ojigi_ 90 derajat, "Saya menyesal."

Baru kali ini ia menemukan tamu yang cerewet seperti ini. Padahal tamu-tamunya yang dahulu tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia tidak ikut minum arak.

"Jika kau menyesal karena tidak bisa melayaniku minum, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku yang ke-9? Aku akan memaafkanmu."

"..."

"Bagaimana? Kau juga bisa menemaniku tidur sebagai permintamaafan."

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri pria tua itu. Hinata merasa tak tahan lagi mendengar pelecehan-pelecehan dari tamunya yang kurang ajar ini.

"Apa-apaan kamu!?"

"Saya memang wanita penghibur di rumah bordil ini. Tetapi, saya belum pernah tidur dengan tamu-tamuku!"

"Oh ya? Dari penampilanmu, kau seperti wanita jalang. Bagaimana jika aku mencobamu sebagai yang pertama?" dan sebuah seringaian pun keluar dari mulut pria tua yang masih bersurai hitam tersebut.

"A-apa?" wajah Hinata pun mulai memucat. Orang yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak bermain-main. Keringat dinginnya mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pikirannya sudah tak menentu.

"S-saya permisi!" gadis manis itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Hinata sekarang sangat takut jika hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"-!" alangkah terkejutnya gadis Hyuuga itu. Ternyata tangan pria baya itu lebih cepat daripada langkahnya. Tangan besar itu berhasil menarik _kimono_ birunya.

Sekarang, Hinata tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi...

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Mana mungkin? Kau sudah aku bayar mahal!" jawab tamunya membelai-belai pipi mulus gadis itu.

 **SREK!**

Tangan pria itu tanpa ragu mulai merobek _kimono_ Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba melawan, tetapi ia terlalu lemah. Lagipula, ia tak pernah belajar ilmu beladiri dari siapapun.

Di sudut kedua matanya, tetesan asin mulai tergenang.

Hinata menangis.

' _Kami-sama_...tolong aku...'

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba tengah berkeliling di lantai atas. Bahkan, ia sudah lupa bahwa arak yang mereka pesan sudah ada di meja tamu dari tadi.

"Ayolah teman, ini membosankan!"

"Diamlah..."

 **PRANG!**

 **BUKK!**

 **PLAK!**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan terdengar hingga di luar ruangan. Kedua _samurai_ itu sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

"Wow. Mereka 'main' nya hebat sekali!" gumam Kiba memasang wajah mesumnya.

"Jangan sembarangan. Dia sedang minta tolong!"

"Halah, nanti juga baikan dan kemudian 'main' lagi." temannya pun membantah argumen yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau-!"

"Ayo kita turun. Kita minum saja, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang!"

"Tapi, suara itu..." belum saja Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya, kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh temannya itu.

"Ayolah, mengapa kita harus menghabiskan waktu di sini?" baru saja pemuda itu ingin turun, tiba-tiba jeritan tersebut muncul lagi.

"SIAPA PUN, TOLONG AKU! KYAAA!"

"Apa yang aku bilang?" kemudian, pemuda tampan itu pun bergegas ke ruangan sumber suara jeritan seorang gadis.

"Ah, lebih baik aku minum-minum saja. Siapa tahu aku akan bertemu gadis cantik~"

* * *

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kertas geser terbuka dengan paksa oleh Naruto setelah mengetahui ruangan orang yang minta tolong tadi.

Kedua iris _sapphire_ nya menatap seorang gadis yang disiksa oleh pria tua.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menggigil. Tubuhnya gemetaran, bahkan barang yang ada di ruangan itu hancur berantakan.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" ujarnya.

"Heh, dasar pengganggu! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!"

 **BUKH!** Naruto pun menginjak punggung pria paruh baya itu. Dengan marah, ia berkata, "Lebih baik kau urus saja istri dan anakmu daripada melakukan hal tak pantas di sini."

"Dia itu _geisha_! Sudah pantas kami melakukannya!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu denganmu!" jawab Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Diam kau!"

 **CRAT!**

Sebuah sayatan terkena dipunggung pejabat itu. Hingga darahnya merembes ke _kimono_ nya.

"Uagh!" dan ia pun meraung kesakitan. Sehingga ia tak peduli lagi dengan gadis yang ditindihnya itu.

Hingga pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Kaburlah!" perintah Naruo kepada gadis belia itu.

"Ta-tapi!?"

"Sudah kubilang, larilah! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Ma-maafkan saya." Kemudian gadis _indigo_ itu pun kabur dari kamar tersebut. Namun, kaki mungilnya berhenti.

Naruto terperangah. Pakaian gadis itu sudah tak layak pakai. Hingga bisa dikatakan setengah telanjang.

" _Matte_!"

Hinata pun berhenti dari langkahnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu pun memberikan atasan pakaiannya. Agar dada gadis itu yang terbuka dapat ditutupi. Sekarang pemuda yang mempunyai kumis di pipinya itu hanya menggenakan pakaian dalam putihnya dan _haori_ yang masih lengkap.

Wajah Hinata pun merona, " _A-arigatou_..."

Naruto pun menghela napas, "Iya. Pergilah. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas orang ini."

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih banyak, tuan." dan Hinata pun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Setelah gadis manis itu pergi, Naruto pun membungkukan tubuhnya tanpa gadis itu ketahui.

'Semoga selamat' batinnya.

...

Dan kejadian ini adalah kejadian dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Hallo_ , saya berkelana di _fandom_ ini XD ini fic NH _multichap_ pertama saya. Semoga _minna_ suka ya? Dan maaf jika nggak ada _feel_ nya sama sekali alias _flat._

Ini _special_ untuk Furusawa's _birthday_. Ini pesenan rateM elu :v

Mohon koreksiannya :3

 _Review, onegai?_

 _See you_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

* * *

Next Chapter

"Tuan, masih ingat aku?"

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita berdua, Naruto- _sama_?"

" _Ojou-sama._ Aku lebih baik memikirkannya dulu."

"Aku rasa...aku jatuh cinta kepada tuan."

"Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan yang ditetapkan? Jangan membantah!"

"Naruto- _sama_! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Bagaimana ini?"


	2. Pertemuan Kedua

**This is Our Love**

 **Chara : [Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata] Shion**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, and H/C**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, gaje, so many typos, less description, this story is my own. Nothing copy-paste. Kesamaan ide? Kita berjodoh~ /nari samba/**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:chacha:**

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan Kedua

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang tidak baik itu. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sekarang bingung untuk bekerja sebagai apa lagi. Karena selain dia tidak mempunyai kerabat lain selain keluarganya, Hinata juga tidak mempunyai keahlian khusus untuk bekerja.

 **Tep.**

Langkah kaki mungil gadis itu pun terhenti di sebuah pasar. Ia menemukan banyak jajanan makanan yang menggugah lidah dan perutnya. Namun...ia tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membeli makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Uhm, mungkin aku memang harus bekerja." Hinata pun bermonolog dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

"Hei!" terdengar suara _baritone_ yang memanggil Hinata. Gadis _indigo_ itu pun mulai merasa ketakutan.

Rasa takutnya pun menuntun untuk segera berlari kencang.

"Tunggu gadis rumah bordil!" panggil suara itu sekali lagi.

Dan tangan besar seorang pria pun berhasil meraih bahu Hinata.

"Ma-maafkan saya! Jangan tangkap aku!" seru Hinata menangis ketakutan, matanya terpejam. Ia takut akan diculik dan dibawa kembali ke tempat itu.

"Hei, jangan takut- _ttebayo_ ," ujar pria itu, "Bukalah matamu." perintahnya.

Kedua mata _amethyst_ Hinata pun perlahan-lahan terbuka. Gadis Hyuuga itu pun terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang menahannya saat ini.

"Akh!" serunya, "A-anda tuan yang waktu itu?" tanyanya.

Naruto pun membuka topinya yang terbuat dari jerami itu, "Heheh, benar." jawabnya seraya tersenyum lima jari.

Wajah Hinata pun berseri-seri. "Tuan, masih ingat aku?" tanya gadis cantik itu lagi.

"Tentu saja- _ttebayo_. Kau adalah gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang masuk ke rumah bordil." jawabnya seenaknya.

Hinata pun terdiam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

Melihat ekspresi gadis di hadapannya berubah drastis, Naruto pun menjadi bersalah, "Ma-maafkan aku, nona." pintanya.

"Ah, ini bukan salah tuan. Tuan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kok." balas Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu sendirian di sini?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit basa-basi.

"A-aku..." jawab Hinata yang terputus, kedua mata _lavender_ nya melirik ke arah toko _dango._

Naruto pun mengikuti arah mata si gadis. Dan pemuda berambut jabrik itu pun langsung mengerti, "Oh, kau sedang lapar tetapi tidak punya uang?" tanyanya.

 **BLUSH!** Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Gadis berambut panjang itu pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Kita akan mencari makanan yang enak dan _kimono_ yang bagus untukmu." tawar Naruto seraya menarik jemari lentik Hinata.

"Tu-tuan tidak perlu sampai begitu!" seru Hinata menolak.

"Kenapa?" tanya si jabrik mengernyitkan dahinya. Biasanya gadis-gadis langsung menerima saja akan ajakannya.

"Ah, karena tuan telah memberiku makan saja sudah melebihi dari cukup." jawab Hinata membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Terima saja pemberianku. Ayo." dan sifat keras kepala Naruto pun tidak mau mengalah karena ia merasa tertarik oleh gadis Hyuuga

itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki tempat makan tersebut. Mereka pun duduk setelah memesan makanan kepada pelayan toko makanan itu. Sekarang kedua orang itu saling berhadapan dan bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Tu-tuan, berhentilah memandangku..." gumam Hinata dengan rona merah di pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Mengapa? Padahal kamu sangat cantik yang sayang sekali tidak dilihat~." goda _samurai_ ber _hakama_ oranye itu.

"Ah, aku bahkan belum tahu namamu. Mari kita berkenalan." ujar Naruto mengulurkan tangan tannya.

"Hinata." jawab gadis bersurai sepunggung itu dengan mantap.

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak punya marga?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata..." jawab gadis yang berada di hadapannya lagi.

"Hinata, ya?" lirih Naruto, "Nama yang manis..." lanjutnya.

Hinata pun tersenyum tipis, "Ka-kalau begitu, nama tuan siapa?" dan Hinata pun berbalik tanya kepada samurai muda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto- _ttebayo_!" jawab Naruto dengan lantang. Hinata saja dibuat terkejut dengan _volume_ yang keras itu yang membuat orang yang berada di meja makan itu menjadi terganggu.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat." cengirnya seraya menggaruk pipi kanannya yang berkumis kucing itu, "Ah, _dango_ nya sudah datang. Ayo kita makan." ujarnya seraya mengganti pokok pembicaraan.

" _A-arigatou_ , Naruto- _sama_..." ujar Hinata pun mengambil setusuk _dango_ manis itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kelihatan sekali bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu sedang kelaparan.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia juga memakan _dango_ seraya terus memandangi gadis di depannya yang sedang memakan kue tersebut.

Sangat manis.

 **:chacha:**

Setelah mereka berdua merasa perut mereka sudah terisi, Naruto pun mengajak Hinata ke toko dasar.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Naruto menggenggam jemari putih Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _sama_ , untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"Aku akan membelikan _kimono_ yang bagus untukmu. LIhat, _kimono_ mu saja sudah lusuh begitu."

Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto pun menyamakan tingginya sehingga kedua wajah mereka saling memandang.

"Bu-bukan," jawab Hinata, "Hanya saja, semua ini terlalu berlebihan." ujarnya.

"Tuan...terlalu baik untuk semua ini."

Alis si pirang itu mengernyit, "Heh? Bukankah sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu yang sedang kesusahan?"

"Ah..." kedua mata lembayung gadis Hyuuga itu hanya terbelalak sedikit. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena dia sedikit berharap kepada _samurai_ tampan di depannya ini, "Te-terima kasih, Naruto- _sama_."

"Nah, ayo segeralah ukur tubuhmu ke penjahitnya lalu beberapa hari lagi kita datang untuk mengambil _kimono_ yang sudah jadi." jelas Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Iya..."

* * *

.

.

.

"Hari ini panjang sekali, ya Hinata?" tanya Naruto seraya memangkukan kepala belakangnya dengan kedua lengannya itu, "Tidak terasa sudah menjelang sore saja." lanjutnya.

"Hihih. Iya, Naruto- _sama_. Aku juga berpikir demikian." jawab gadis itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tuan bisa berada di desa ini? Aku belum pernah melihat tuan sebelumnya." tanya Hinata yang mulai agak curiga.

"-!" pemuda bermata biru laut itu segera menyadari mengapa ia diharuskan datang ke desa tetangganya, "I-itu..." gumamnya gugup.

"Hm?" dan Hinata pun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Gomen_ , Hinata! Aku ada urusan penting. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" ujarnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang itu sendirian.

" _Mata ne_..." gumam Hinata yang melihat punggung Naruto yang perlahan-lahan memudar dari pandangannya.

 **:chacha:**

Terdapat sebuah kastil megah di daerah Konohagakure, yaitu kastil Yuuji*. Terdapat seorang gadis yang usianya sekitar 18 tahun. Seorang putri dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat rendah seolah ikatan rambutnya akan jatuh. Kedua mata _violet_ nya yang terkesan tajam namun bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta kepadanya dalam sekejap. Miiko Shion, gadis bangsawan yang telah dijodohkan oleh Naruto sebagai istri dalam jangka tidak lama lagi. Dan Shion pun menyukai Naruto dalam sekali pertemuan.

Sekarang gadis itu mendengus kesal karena calon suaminya yang ditunggu sejak pagi tidak kunjung datang. Perasaannya pun mulai bercampur aduk. Dengan amarah, ia pun membanting _headress_ nya dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang indah itu.

"Naruto- _sama_ sebenarnya mau datang atau tidak? Aku sudah bosan menunggu!" ujarnya bermonolog di kamarnya sendiri. Wajahnya mulai memerah padam karena merasa ditipu.

"Putri, ada yang ingin menemui anda. Dia sekarang di luar." terdengar sebuah panggilan dari seorang pelayan.

"Siapa?" tanya Shion dengan ketus. _Mood_ nya juga sudah menjelek saat ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto- _sama_ , putri."

"Benarkah?! Suruh dia datang ke menemuiku!" serunya. Wajahnya pun berubah mendadak menjadi berseri-seri.

"Baik."

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto pun telah menginjakkan kakinya ke kamar sang putri. Rasa canggung pun mulai berdatangan menghampiri pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

" _Ojuo-sama_?" panggil Naruto kepada sang putri yang tengah menyeruput tehnya itu.

"Ada apa?" sahut si gadis.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita berbincang di luar atau di ruang baca?" tawar pemuda itu.

"Tidak." tegas Shion langsung menjawab, "Aku lebih leluasa untuk berbicara di sini."

Naruto pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku...ingin bertanya kepadamu, Naruto- _sama_." ungkap Shion di sela perbincangan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita berdua, Naruto- _sama_?" tanyanya, "Aku ingin segera mempersiapkan semua ini secepatnya." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum manis. Jemari lentiknya yang putih itu memegang tangan besar pemuda itu tanpa ragu.

Naruto pun menepisnya, "Aku belum tahu." jawabnya menggeleng.

"Ta-tapi, Minato- _ojisama_ telah menanyakan ini berulang kali. Kamu sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan ini?" tanya gadis cantik itu sedikit meninggi.

Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Naruto- _sama_? Kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya Shion lagi.

" _Ojou-sama_. Aku lebih baik memikirkannya dulu." jawab Naruto dengan jujur. Pemuda yang mempunyai aura seperti matahari itu tidak berani menatap mata ungu gelap dari Shion. Takut gadis itu akan marah dan akan menghardiknya.

"Apa? Apa kurang diriku untukmu?" dan gadis pirang pucat itu hanya bisa memasang wajah sendu, "Diriku wanita paling cantik di desa ini. Bangsawan. Cerdas. Dan aku pun menyukaimu. Apa lagi?"

"Sayangnya pesonamu belum bisa sama sekali untuk menarikku, Shion- _hime_." jawab Naruto dengan sakrastik.

"Begitukah?" tanya Shion. Kedua alisnya menaik karena mendapat penolakan langsung dari pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai 'calon suaminya' itu. Kemudian Shion pun mendekatkan jaraknya kepada Naruto. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, sekarang wajah Shion memerah seperti udang rebus.

"K-kau mau apa, putri?!" tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut. Jemari putih milik Shion sedang menjelajah ke wajah kecoklatan milik Naruto. Dahi, pipi, hidung, hingga bibir semuanya gadis itu sentuh.

"Aku...ingin menyentuhmu, Naruto- _sama_ ," jawab Shion yang telah dibalut nafsu, "Boleh, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Kemudian gadis bangsawan itu menurunkan _kimono_ merahnya hingga menampakan kedua bahunya yang putih dan sedikit belahan dadanya yang akan menyembul keluar. Naruto pun tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tetapi, Shion yang bertindak seperti ini bagaikan sudah tergila-gila olehnya.

"Apakah cara seperti ini sudah menarik perhatianmu, Naruto- _sama_?" tanya gadis Miiko itu dengan nada seduktif. Tangannya sudah mendominasi dagu pemuda jabrik itu agar mau berkontak mata dengannya, "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak dahulu. Dan kebetulan kedua belah pihak setuju untuk menjodohkan kita..." ujarnya kemudian menindih Naruto perlahan-lahan ke lantai _tatami_ itu. Sekarang sepasang mata _sapphire_ dan mata _violet_ saling bertemu.

"Shion. Aku bilang hentikan." perintah pemuda itu yang sudah kesal dengan sikap Shion yang terkesan murahan kepadanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau berhenti jika kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu!" balas gadis itu dengan kalap. Shion pun kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

"Mmhh..." dan sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir Naruto yang tengah dicium oleh gadis bangsawan itu. Dengan kesal, ia pun menjauhkan kepala Shion darinya.

"-!" Miiko Shion pun menjadi kaget, "Kenapa?!"

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi." jawab Naruto merapikan penampilannya yang telah diacak-acak oleh si putri.

"Apa? Bukannya kau juga menyukai ini?!" tanyanya dengan kesal, "Setelah puas aku cium baru berhenti? Bagus sekali!" hardiknya.

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya. Hentikan perbuatanmu yang tidak pantas itu!" balas pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu lebih tajam lagi.

"Beginikah sikap aslimu sebagai putri kerajaan? Aku tidak habis pikir." ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan Shion yang masih berantakan itu.

"Cih!"

 **:chacha:**

Dua hari setelah kejadian yang tak menyenangkan itu telah berlalu. Naruto pun masih menginap dan berada di Konohagakure. Salah satu alasannya adalah untuk menemui gadis manis yang berhasil membuatnya terpesona.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang gadis itu sedang bekerja di salah satu restoran _ramen_. Surai panjang _indigo_ nya terikat rapi hingga membuat kesan gadis belia itu menjadi lebih manis. Cara dia melayani pengunjung mereka pun lebih ramah membuat kebanyakan pengunjung tamu yang merupakan laki-laki itu menjadi betah di dalam sana.

Kedua mata _lavender_ nya menangkap seseorang yang tidak asing, "Naruto- _sama_!" panggilnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan.

Naruto pun mendekati Hinata yang telah selesai menyajikan _ramen_ itu, "Ah, kau masih sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." ujarnya.

"Untuk saat ini sih agak sepi. Akan aku coba tanyakan kepada Teuchi- _jisan_." ujar Hinata dengan ramah. Raut wajahnya sekarang lebih berwarna dikarenakan kehidupannya yang telah lebih baik.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Hinata pun diperbolehkan meminta izin sebentar untuk dibawa oleh Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua pun sampai ke toko dasar yang mereka kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nona?" sapa pemilik toko itu.

"Ah, kami ingin mengambil jahitan _kimono_ untuk wanita ini yang waktu itu." ujar Naruto langsung memintanya.

"Ah~ untuk gadis cantik ini, ya? Kemari." dan Hinata pun menuruti ke mana si penjual dasar _kimono_ itu mengantarnya.

Dan akhirnya Hinata pun menerima _kimono_ yang cantik sekali atas pemberian oleh pemuda jabrik yang berada di depan ini.

.

.

.

Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah danau yang indah. Air nya tampak jernih menunjukkan seolah-olah danau itu sangat dangkal padahal sangatlah dalam.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar di antara pria dan wanita itu. Hanya deruan angin di musim semi saja yang berhembus ke permukaan kulit mereka berdua.

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu..." dan terbukalah kalimat dari Naruto yang tertuju kepada gadis _indigo_ itu.

"Apa, tuan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke perumahan bordil itu?"

"Ah, itu..." gumam Hinata meremas tangan kirinya, "Keluargaku adalah keluarga miskin. Bahkan untuk makan saja kami harus berusaha."

"Lalu?"

"Dikarenakan mereka tidak sanggup lagi, ayahku terpaksa menjualku ke perumahan itu kepada Tsunade- _sama_ untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya dan juga merawat adikku yang waktu itu sakit."

"Aku dengan rela melakukan itu asalkan mereka bisa bahagia..." ujar Hinata tersenyum hambar. Naruto pun tahu, bahwa gadis di depannya tidak merasakan kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

"Hinata-" baru saja Naruto ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, suara lembut itu langsung memotongnya.

"Semenjak kedatangan tuan yang datang menolongku waktu itu...rasanya lega sekali." ujar gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hingga rasa aneh ini terus menjalar di tubuhku. Bertatap wajah kepada tuan pun wajahku menjadi memerah dan memanas."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar pengutaraan dari sang gadis.

"Aku rasa...aku jatuh cinta kepada tuan." ungkap Hinata yang membuat Naruto menjadi melongo di tempat. Gadis secantik Hinata...menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Ini pasti mimpi.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, tuan. Perasaan ini tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya." ujarnya dan rona tipis pun muncul I kedua pipinya yang _chubby_ itu. Ditambah lagi bunga sakura pun bermekaran menambah nuansa romansa di antara mereka.

"A-aku..." Naruto pun menjadi kikuk, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo aku antarkan lagi ditempat kerjamu." ujarnya.

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Esoknya Naruto pun kembali ke Sunagakure. Ia pun ingin menemui ayahnya dan ingin membicarakan bahwa ia ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dan Shion yang telah dijanjikan.

Pintu kertas itu pun dibuka tiba-tiba oleh Naruto. Terdapat seorang pria yang perawakannya yang hampir sama dengannya dan seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang sedang mengobrol berdua.

"Naruto? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina tersenyum manis.

"Iya, _okaa-sama_." jawab Naruto dengan lesu.

"Duduklah. Ayah ingin mengetahui hasil pembicaraanmu dengan Shion?!" tanya Minato dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Naruto pun duduk di bantal duduk ruang keluarga itu, "Aku ingin membatalkannya, ayah." jawab Naruto dengan terang-terangan. Ia tidak mau berbohong lagi kepada kedua orang tuanya itu.

 **BRAK!** Meja pun dipukul keras oleh telapak tangan sang ayah, "Kenapa?!" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

"Minato, tenanglah." ujar Kushina menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Shion- _hime_ , ayah."

"Padahal jika kau menikah dengan dia, kekuasaan kita akan bisa meluas sampai ke sana. Dan keluarga kita akan semakin disegani."

"Tapi _otou-sama_ , aku kan sudah bilang. Aku-"

"Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan yang ditetapkan? Jangan membantah!" bentak Minato yang sudah tersulut emosi oleh pengakuan dari anaknya itu.

"Temui Shion lagi dan katakan bahwa kau ingin menikahinya secepatnya!"

"Naruto, lebih baik kau keluar dulu. Ayahmu sedang marah sekali." ujar sang ibu menyuruh pemuda berkulit tan itu agar keluar.

Dan Naruto pun menuruti perintah dari ibunya. Ia merasa kesal karena mendapat bentakan dari ayahnya itu.

 **:chacha:**

Naruto pun datang kembali ke Konoha setelah beberapa hari ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya itu. Dengan perasaan yang masih kalut, ia pun datang kembali ke kastil di mana Miiko Shion tinggal.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sedang merangkai bunga di ruang _tatami_. Namun kedua mata _violet_ nya langsung menajam begitu tahu ada sebuah siluet berada di luar.

"Siapa itu?!"

"Hime, Naruto- _sama_ ingin menemui anda."

"Oh, Naruto- _sama_. Suruh dia masuk." ujar Shion dengan nada yang sedikit melembut.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada apa ingin menemuiku di cuaca yang indah ini, Naruto- _sama_?" tanya gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis.

Naruto pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku minta maaf..." ujarnya.

"Minta maaf karena waktu itu? Sudahlah, lupakan saja." ujar gadis Miiko itu memangkukan dagunya seraya memandang wajah tampan milik Naruto.

"Bu-bukan. Bukan soal itu." ujar Naruto menyanggah perkataan dari si putri.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Shion mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku minta maaf...karena aku tidak bisa untuk menikahimu." jawabnya dengan lirih.

Mata ungu Shion pun membelalak, "Apa?!" tanyanya tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa kau menolakku?!" tanyanya lagi. Air mata pun mulai keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku, _hime_. Aku hanya ingin kau bilang kepada ayahmu dan ayahku untuk membatalkan semua ini."

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus menjadi istrimu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _sama_." ujar Shion yang telah kalap mendengar perkataan dari calon suaminya itu, "Apakah kau mempunyai wanita lain selain aku?!"

"..." Naruto pun terdiam. Wajahnya memucat. Pertanyaan dari putri yang di depannya itu tepat mengenai jantungnya. Membuat perasaannya menjadi cemas.

"Aku mohon...terimalah perasaanku, Naruto- _sama_." ujar Shion memegang pipi berkumis milik Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang spike itu pun menurunkan tangan putih dari sang putri dengan lembut kemudian berkata, "Aku minta maaf, _hime_. Permisi." dan samurai muda itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis bangsawan itu yang patah hati.

Shion pun hanya bisa meremas _kimono_ nya. Dengan kedua mata _violet_ nya yang masih sembab, gadis cantik itu pun berteriak, "Naruto- _sama_! Aku mencintaimu!" ungkapnya.

"Ja-jangan pergi, hiks." isaknya yang tak ampuh membuat Naruto untuk berbalik kepadanya.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu pun telah keluar menuju gerbang kastil. Bayang-bayang Shion di otaknya pun terus terngiang. Segitu sukanya gadis itu kepadanya? Padahal pemuda itu tidak pernah merasakan getaran sedikitpun di jantungnya mengenai gadis bangsawan itu.

Ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja akan pernikahan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai putri yang bernama Miiko Shion itu. Namun ayahnya masih ngotot untuk menikahkan ia dan Shion.

Dan juga... lagi pula ia telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis Hyuuga yang berhasil mencuri cinta pertamanya itu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

dan Miiko Shion.

Kedua gadis itu membuat kepalanya mau pecah.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya bermonolog. Dan pemuda Uzumaki itu pun mengacak-acak rambutnya karena merasa frustasi.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan dan lakukan?" gumamnya yang tengah berusaha mencari jalan tengah.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Maaf lama updatenya :') semoga ada perkembangannya deh.

Btw *Kastil Yuuji itu hanya karangan aja :v, wkwkwk

Dan...tambah gaje, kah? _Gomen_ T-T soalnya aku nggak bakan bikin _fic_ MC...

 _Mind to review_? :D _Review_ kalian menambah semangatku. Apalagi diberi kritik dan saran ^^ _arigatou_...

 _See you,_

 **Sanada Yuu Chacha.**

* * *

 _Special thanks to :_

 **Fahmi Mughni, dududu, Furusawa Diki, Akihime Sayaka, magendrik, EsAbcd, salsun, arybagus, HimeNara-kun.**


End file.
